The present invention relates in general to razors and, more particularly, it relates to low-cost, disposable razors that are conveniently and safely foldable, may be carried in pocket or purse, and which may be sold or given away as premiums or advertising gifts.
There is a significant patent literature of razors of the general type described, which literature is discussed below. While throw-away or disposable razors have become commercially successful at very reasonable cost, such implements have been comprised of molded plastic handles with an attached head structure, generally involving two or more separate parts. Though the patent literature describes a variety of foldable or "match book" types of razors, insofar as is known none of these have achieved commercial success.
Why this is so will become apparent upon consideration of the several proposed designs.
Perhaps most pertinent to the present invention is the disclosure of Mollica et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,723. This is a "match book" type of razor, with a blade where the striking surface would normally be located, the blade being retained in a folded structure secured by rivets and including an outer flap for retaining the match-book "cover". This razor includes one or two longitudinal fold lines in the cover portion that form a razor handle for the razor head, but it is only the sloping bent-in portions of that handle that support the blade in an appropriate shaving position, and only the stiffness of the material keeps it from moving to an inoperative position, something which could happen with moderate use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,560 of Eberbough discloses a blank which can be folded and permanently glued into a razor configuration, the blank including both scored lines, slit portions and a prefolded and glued head portion including a blade. Tabs extending between the two sections secure the head in an operative position. While this razor would be supplied flat, it is no longer foldable once it is assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,132 of Woods and U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,810 of Koval are similar, insofar as each is of the match book type but includes a separate, attachable blade holder.
The patents of Christmas, U.S. Pat. No. 1,875,990 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,007 are both of the match book configuration, each with an elaborately folded and stapled blade holder portion, but nothing more than the folded handle portion to hold the blade in an operative position.
Other patents in the same general field, but of lesser interest, are as follows: Levitt et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,975,365; Finley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,602; Biggs, U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,327; Koval, U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,857; and McGirr et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,991,290.
In this field, it should be noted that the word "disposable" means only that the razor comes with a built-in blade that can not be replaced, so that the entire unit is discarded when the blade wears out. With the excellent quality of blades now available, however, this only occurs after extended use.